Jour de fête?
by Laena16
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour pour Moryan, elle va enfin s'unir avec Thorin Oakenshield. Du moins, si tout se passe comme elle l'imagine..


_Moryan, debout devant sa glace, se contemplait une dernière fois dans sa robe de mariée. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle, dans sa longue robe blanche, avec ses cheveux relevés qui tenaient avec une couronne de fleurs._

_Elle se regarda une dernière fois, puis, entendant un bruissement derrière elle, elle sourit._

« Je me doutais bien que tu n'allais pas m'abandonner devant l'autel. »

_Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'installa sur son lit, prenant garde de ne pas froisser la dentelle qui coulait à profusion sur sa robe. Elle soupira longuement, entendant de loin un brouhaha incessant. Se laissant aller contre le pilier du lit à baldaquin, elle prit la parole d'une toute petite voix._

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Cela paraît si lointain.. dans la maison de notre cher Bilbo. Tu t'en rappelles ? Tu avais rabroué sèchement Gandalf en me voyant arriver. Moi, une femme, dans la Compagnie! Il faut croire que l'idée a fonctionné. Bien que tu refusais de l'admettre, je t'ai sauvé la mise plusieurs fois hein? C'est ça, fronce les sourcils, tu crois que je te vois pas ? Oui monsieur, j'ai sauvé le grand Thorin de la panade où il s'était fourré ! Surtout durant la grande bataille devant Erebor.. Quelle bataille épique ! Tu m'as flanqué une sacrée frousse, sur ton grand lit blanc. Même Gandalf disait qu'il restait peu d'espoir.. et pourtant te voilà, hein ? Fier comme un roc!

Et cette nuit au campement où tu m'as montré toutes les constellations? Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que tu semblais vouloir me dire autre chose que des reproches, ha ha.. Je ne les ai plus oubliées depuis, tu sais!

Te souviens-tu de la première fois où tu m'as dis " je t'aime "? .. Durant la fête à Esgaroth; tu avais tellement bu que j'ai cru que tu me faisais une blague!

Et la première fois où nous sommes rentrés dans Erebor ! Tu en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai jamais oublié le moment où j'ai du te soutenir car tu commençais à flancher devant tant de souvenirs. J'ai l'impression de tout revoir en accéléré, au moment où je devrais descendre et te dire « oui ». Je sais qu'il faut qu'on se dépêche, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils doivent attendre avec impatience, depuis le temps que tu as fais ta demande. Juste là, devant les grandes portes d'Erebor, dans l'ivresse de la mort de Smaug, tu m'as embrassée, t'es agenouillé, et paf ! Comme ça, d'un seul coup.

Tu trouves que j'en fais trop non? Bah, c'est tout toi! Même à quelques minutes de devenir ta femme, je devrais me prendre des reproches? Oui oui, ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je devrais être habituée à ces yeux moqueurs, n'est-ce pas? Très bien, allons-y! Marions-nous, et que personne ne nous dérange! Plus jamais ! »

* * *

_Moryan se mit à rire, un rire étrange qui se perdit dans sa gorge. Lentement, elle se releva. Le brouhaha diffus avait laissé place à un silence implacable. La jolie robe de mariée n'était plus qu'un amas de vieux tissus, de dentelles défraîchies. Tout aussi lentement, elle alluma une bougie, la prit délicatement à deux mains, se leva et alla la déposer sur sa commode, devant un immense tableau. Sur ce tableau, Thorin Écu-de-chêne, siégeant magnifiquement sur le trône d'Erebor. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage qui ne vieillirait jamais, plus jamais. Moryan sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.** Dix ans déjà..**_

_Elle défit son chignon, laissa tomber ses cheveux grisonnants. Elle enleva sa robe de mariée, en prenant soin de ne pas la froisser. Elle la rangea précieusement dans son armoire, et reprit ses fripes ordinaires. Adressant un dernier regard à **son** tableau, elle s'en approcha et effleura du bout des lèvres le front d'aquarelle de son amour perdu._

« Oui.. restons ensemble, et que personne ne nous dérange, mon amour..».

_Elle sortit de la transe qui l'animait chaque fois qu'elle regardait ce tableau. Elle secoua la tête, prise d'une panique soudaine, et sortit de la pièce, désemparée. Ce simulacre allait-il durer encore longtemps ? Elle se torturait l'esprit, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Quand il était parti, il avait laissé un vide trop grand à combler. Trop grand à oublier. Et toujours, ce petit jeu recommençait. Et elle continuerait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aussi devienne un tableau qu'on regarderait en se souvenant de ce qu'elle fut._


End file.
